If Looks Could Kill
by only here in your arms
Summary: Eli's thoughts during the Little Miss Steaks scene of U Don't Know pt. 2 - ONE-SHOT


**Yeah…I don't know where this came from. I guess I'm just on a streak of writing one-shots of what's been going on in the recent episodes (read Take a Risk and Not So Casual for Jake's POV of Should've Said No).**

**My Eclare heart never waned but U Don't Know pt. 2 continued to solidify my endgame. Eli and Clare, it's not over and still isn't over.**

**Enjoy. Probably terrible since I pretty much wrote this in an hour since I'm terribly bored. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

><p>I wasn't really looking to go out tonight. I've been sitting in my room, on the computer, the script document open on my screen, still trying to figure out the perfect ending to the play. Should I pick the true ending or a fictional one to make the play go towards a different route? I was already going on a different path with my characters, slightly, so what difference would it make to have a different ending?<p>

My train of thought was cut off when I got a text. From Imogen. It was weird, earlier today she believed that she was my "leading lady" on stage and in my heart. I don't know what made her think that. Sure I kissed her for the audition but that was scripted. She was playing Clara, I was being Ari, and that was it. Plus she was the only person who actually had a good audition that I didn't have to cut her off before the kiss.

_Can you meet me at Little Miss Steaks at 7? Questions about Clara. – Imo 3_

She's been calling herself "Imo" ever since I used it that one time. And that heart is also a common occurrence in her texts…which happens almost every hour of the day.

She did say she wanted to talk about Clara so why not. I changed from my Degrassi uniform to some more formal clothing. It's not a date or anything but Little Miss Steaks is a more formal place than The Dot, can't just roll up in my uniform.

I told Cece that I was meeting up with someone at the restaurant and after having to explain to her that Imogen was playing a lead character in the play and that it was definitely not a date, she let me borrow her car. Thankfully my leg has healed that I can actually drive again but Morty was long gone so I had to rely on my parents' cars for transportation.

Morty. I miss driving around in that hearse. It would creep people out, make people stare and wonder, and some people would think it was cool. Original. I destroyed Morty for one reason and it didn't work. Clare still left me. So crashing Morty, if I could take it back I could. Besides, having to get to school in a school bus isn't great. People are loud and annoying most times.

I park and walk into Little Miss Steaks and saw Imogen immediately. "Hey," I say to her and she turns her head. "Said in your text you wanted to talk about Clara."

"Yeah," she says. "Just some, back story type questions I wanted to hash out." Wow, she's really getting into this part, huh? Well, that makes her the best choice. I notice her eyeing me. "You look fantastic, by the way."

That's a little…odd. "Cool," I reply. "So, should we sit down?"

Just as I was about to sit, Imogen grabs my arm. "Um, can we go sit like, back there?"

I'm out of my seat as she pulls me away. "Uh…kay."

We turn into the more open part of the restaurant and she's walking in front of me, not sure where she's taking me. Then in my vision, I see Clare.

Clare is kissing Jake. That guy she said she has a lot of history with. Jake Martin. How did she move on so quickly? Did four months mean nothing?

"Oh sorry," I barely hear Imogen say lightly. I look at Clare intensely and she's definitely not happy to see me. "Didn't see you two lovebirds." I feel Imogen grabbing my arm and I seriously want to take it away. She laughs and I continue to glare in confusion, not understanding this situation at all. "Awkward. Come on muffin, let's go sit."

Muffin? I'd have something to say about that if it wasn't for Clare looking at me.

Her blue eyes.

Clare moves nervously in her seat, almost like she's sad that she's been caught. Just a little while ago she accuses me of not feeling anything and now, here she is, already dating someone new. Betrayal is what I feel. Disbelief is what I feel. I can't even form words to say anything.

"Eli, you know Jake," Clare says.

I narrow my eyes at her slightly. Of course I know Jake. I already met the guy. You were throwing him at my face at Above the Dot. Now here he is, you're still throwing him in my face.

This guy nods and smirks at me, not noticing the fact that I'm burning holes into his head. If looks could kill, Jake Martin would be dead.

"What a coincidence huh, Imogen?" Clare says and I'm still glaring at Jake. Who is this guy? Thinks he knows Clare. He has no idea who Clare is. _I_ know Clare.

"Just trying to break the ice," Imogen replies.

"How's it goin'?" Jake directs this question to me, still that smug look on his face.

"Let's go sit down, okay muffin?" Imogen says, her grip on my arm tightening.

Finally I rip it away from her. "Stop calling me that," I say venomously and storm away. I push past the doors and got into Cece's car, gripping the steering wheel for dear life, trying to calm myself down before I drive.

Seeing Clare kissing someone else so quickly, I never expected it to burn this much. I guess that's what I get for pretty much pushing her away during that "interview" about the play. I blamed her for everything and it still could be true but that doesn't make it easier for me to forget the girl who kept me on my feet for months, who changed everything for me just by becoming my English partner.

Clare also saw me whispering in Imogen's ear that day she was by the red truck. I don't know what came over me that day. I hadn't seen Clare since the interview and I knew she must've been on edge about me and Imogen was there so that's what I did. I don't even remember what I said in her ear but I guess Imogen's reaction was enough to make Clare leave. I was hoping that Clare would have something to say, maybe come up to me, but she didn't. She just stormed off after leaving a note on the truck. I walked past the truck after and saw it under the windshield wipers and almost looked at it but I couldn't do that. If Clare found out, that would've only pissed her off more.

But I did deliberately try to make Clare jealous and what do I get? Clare has a new boyfriend now.

I lay on my bed thinking about Clare. Did she always like this guy? Did their "long history" include crushes on each other? What made Clare want to be with him? Is it because he's the complete opposite of me? Clare hated me so much that she looked for someone who couldn't remind her of me.

No she doesn't hate me. Clare doesn't hate anyone. She's too sweet for that.

Unless she really does hate me.

I thought I was over her, but I'm clearly not. All of a sudden I'm in a rage once again over her and that's not normal at all. If she's causing this reaction on me from a kiss with another guy, I'm obviously not over her. I was just lying to myself. I thought I was getting over her but that's not true.

The play then…what am I going to do with the ending when the story isn't over yet?

This Jake guy…he seems like a smug kid. Maybe I could figure out how to keep an eye on him. I text Adam, telling him what happened, and I press for some information about Jake. Adam says that Clare has mentioned that Jake and his dad were doing renovation work in her house.

So he's a carpenter? Or, at least good with power tools. Hm…maybe I could get him to work on the sets and props for the play. Tell him it could get him extra credit, which is true. Ms. Dawes did say any extra help could get extra credit.

This way, I could keep my eye on him. As they say, keeps your friends close, your enemies closer. And Jake Martin is definitely an enemy.


End file.
